Selective call radio receivers, such as pagers, alert the user of a received signal addressed to that particular selective call receiver. Each selective call receiver is identified by a specific address that typically precedes each message. Such devices generally incorporate a radio receiver capable of producing for example, either an audible alert (which may be heard by the user) or a tactile alert (such as a vibrating sensation which may be felt by the user). Some pagers also provide a voice or a visually displayed message on a screen. When the selective call receiver receives a message, preceded by the selective call receiver's address, the message is stored within a memory for subsequent presentation.
However, pagers in a vibratory alert mode, when placed in a charger or on a desk, may vibrate off the desk or out of the charger when alerting that a page has been received. This will, at times, result in costly repairs to these units. Furthermore, a vibratory alert for a pager normally attached to a belt may go unnoticed when the pager is placed in a purse, for example. The user cannot always be expected to remember to manually change the mode as may be needed due to the continuous movement of these devices.
Therefore, a selectable alert mode is needed that selects one of two or more alerts respective to the location of the selective call receiver.